Star Leak
by koffhy
Summary: Arthur tiene una obsecion bien justificada por alfred el famoso y no es obcesion, pero no todo es como se pinta, menos con los famosos graduados en actuación e hipocresía. ¡Alfredfamoso!x¡Arthur y facetas ! Segunda obsecion.


**Hidekaz, genio entre genio es el autor de hetalia, yo simplemente soy la que me presto su personajes sin permiso y les emparejo en una historia retorcia para mi y ustedes.**

**Advertencia:~Au~,** Alfred cantante y artista popular en un universo alterno, y Arthur auto-nominado fans número 1 del héroe .

Aparición de la india :D

Australia:ylan

Scott: Escocia

Glenn: Gales

Y los gemelos no tienen nombre...solo digo gemelos~tampoco importa mucho los nombres~

~Prologo~

_No es obsesión, solo es, que no puedo amar a nadie más._

* * *

**_Feliz cumpleaños..a ti_**

Esa mirada sugestiva que ya le habían dado varios pares a su corazón, esas poses sensuales que servían como estimulador sin porno, su sola existencia era la mayor dicha para él, esa voz excitante era lo que escucharía al entrar en las puertas del cielo; no era creyente pero si había un cielo escucharía esa voz cantándole en la puerta de san Pedro.

Lo admiraba, lo amaba y no era obsesión.

-Es anormal, insana, sin raciocinio, no tiene sentido, estas enfermo; toda y cada una de esas palabras se las habían dicho en diferentes contextos, pero con el mismo objetivo y significado; El decir que estaba enfermo no hacia más que avivar esa enfermedad y Arthur creo sus dos puntos de vista , el equivocado y el suyo, nadie pero nadie tenia razón sobre el Hero excepto él.

Enloquecido por la sola existencia del Hero, actor, modelos, cantante; esto último perteneciente a un grupo reconocido con el nombre de _Hero Aswesome_ en la que Alfred es el cantante y es acompañado por otra bola de gente que a Arthur no le importaba .

Su admiración era el infinito y mas allá , su amor eran multiplicados por su admiración y eso no cambiaria ni en varios milenios , si le amenazaban que el planeta se destruiría si no deja de admirarlo , Arthur optaría por que el planeta se jodiera una y cientos de veces ya que el no dejaría de admirarlo , NÚNCA.

Pero el británico tenia que haber sabido que por dichos, hechos y experiencias que el NÚNCA, no existes, que la boca castiga y que la vida puede ser bastante perra .

* * *

Un día maravilloso, 4 de julio …un día inolvidable y hermoso, con el final del principio

_-Va ha pasar algo grande y malo…-_

Arthur no era supersticioso ni creía en esas cosas pero ver la cara del hindú le hacia dudar de su anti-superstición –No creo en esas cosas- , trataba de no sonar nervioso, ¿Cómo podría ser posible que ese día especial algo malo pasara?, aunque… no estaría muy lejos de la realidad que algunos personajes muy allegados quisieran destruir su hermoso día.

-¿Qué clase de cosas me van ha pasar?- mentalmente estaba reacio a que leyeran el futuro.

-Eso no se dice o cambiaria tu destino y eso traería consecuencias y además…-el hindú miro fijamente con la expresión seria- Tienes que…. pagarme la lectura, no todo es gratis y con _tu obsesión_ no pagas todo- sonrió, cambiando la expresión de unos segundos atrás y con lo de _obsesión_ Arthur sabia a lo que se refería el hindú;_** Alfred**_ había adquirido seudónimos diferentes por parte de los que conocían al ingles pero con el mismo punto en concreto.

-Si mi amor valdría su peso en dinero sería rico…- respondió fulminante al vendedor, y él estaba seguro que seria millonario de todo el amor que destilaba asía Alfred .

-Solo paga…-

Después de una discusión en la que Arthur regateaba los productos comprados y el hindú trataba de hacerle pagar lo justo…el ingles salió de la tienda, triunfante, el hindú termino por no cobrarle la lectura a través de la canela.

-_Y tu destino maldito será con tu obsesión_…esto parece cosa de gitanos, mejor hago una película sobre esto- y así, con cámara en mano salió a filmar algo de baile.

Su vida era rutinaria, que algo saliera fuera de lo común seria que sus hermanos le dijeran que lo querían y eso no pasaba ni aunque estuvieran con el 99% de alcohol, pero ese día era especial y rutinario al mismo tiempo, ese día solo se festejaba cada año un 4 de julio ,el cumpleaños del artista mas excitante y exitoso del planeta.

Ese día comenzaba con llevar los productos a la tienda de un chino que era dueño de un restaurant, aunque no le pagaba mucho por lo menos tenia dinero para comer y comprarse cosas muy importantes en su vida.

-Aquí esta todo lo que me pidieron- sacaba todo lo que le había comprado al hindú.

-Demoras mucho-aru, lo bajare de tu sueldo~aru…- y así comenzaba el día, un chino tacaño y gritón, con uno de sus familiares quemando la cocina y otro asiéndose el rebelde ya que no quería estar a su cuidado.

-Asa-san…yo le pagare completo- dijo el rebelde con causa.

-Te lo agradezco…-

-Tu no le darás nada completo, el llego tarde, el debe recibir menos-aru- y el japonés asiendo lo que sabia hacer mejor y eso era pasar de su denominado tutor le pago lo merecido al Inglés.

-La próxima no te pago completo-aru - grito el chino con su wok en mano mientras Arthru salía de allí en dirección a una casa en una residencial para realizar un contrato con una firma nueva, Arthur tenia una hermosa casa en un sitio caro, y al ver que él no podía pagar el agua o luz ya que tendría que vender un riñó para que por lo menos el agua y la luz durasen medio año, había decidido alquilarla a personas que querían pasar un tiempo lejos; y todo el dinero lo donaba al orfanato de la ciudad.

-Solo firme estos papeles y todo estará echo- ese era el arrendatario que cada vez que una familia o persona quería alquilar una casa por un buen tiempo le hacia firmar los mismos documentos, algo que Arthur no debía leer porque ya lo había echo desde hace 4 años , y confiaba en el contrato y en el arrendatario .

Dejando la firma en cada parte que le indicaba el contrato, termino de hacerlo se retiro de esa casa herencia de familia para ir directo a su departamento y descansar mientras festejaba el cumpleaños número 20 del Héroe.

Cuando estaba en frente de su departamento dispuesto a introducir la llave se dio cuenta de 3 pequeños y molestos detalles, la puerta estaba abierta, había bulla en su departamento y sobre todo era las voces de sus nada apreciados hermanos, puso su peor cara para por lómenos asustar a alguno de ellos y que salga corriendo o que al menos le tomaran enserio y no pasaran de el como siempre lo hacían.

-Salgan de mi departamento- grito con todo lo que podía y poniendo la cara de un asesino.

-Arthur ¿Dónde esta la comida?- pregunto Glenn.

-No hay, la comprare mas tarde- respondió cortésmente.

-Oh! Ya llego el cejon…Arthur no encentro el mando de la tv- ese era el pelirrojo hermano mayor de todos,

-¡He!, háganme caso y váyanse…¿acaso no tienen trabajo?...déjenme solo…-

-Hoy es 4 de julio recuerdas- sonrieron los gemelos, turnándose al hablar y es que parecía que tenían telepatía y cada uno completaba la frase correctamente.

Arthur sonrojó, sabia la fecha, y por ello quería estar solo en su departamento cantando feliz cumpleaños el solo, sin compañía –Se que fecha es, y por ello váyanse-

-Si lo sabes , sabes a que venimos….- respondió scott prendiendo su cigarro que no dejaba de prender cada vez que se le acababa el anterior .

-Deje…- iva a gritar incluso sacar su bate especial, su amigo de antaño , y les amenazaría a que se fueran; sino era por la buenas ósea gritando y poniendo su peor cara entonces seria por las malas, gritando amenazas de muerte y poniendo la cara que desde hace años no ponía y que a veces daba miedo a sus hermanos y Arthur lo sabia.

Pero Glenn el tranquilo le interrumpió asiendo caso omiso a la cara de asesino que tenia Arthur. –Te llego un telegrama…Dylan quiere que le remplaces en su trabajo- mientras le extendía un papel en la que efectivamente le decía que lo necesitaba ya que su hermanita estaba enferma y tenia que cuidarla y un montón de palabras excusándolo de su trabajo y pidiéndole el favor.

Arthur no quería ir, no…ese día era especial, muy especial, debía estar dispuesto para celebrar a su celebre artista, que aunque no lo conocía tenia todo su cariño.

-No…puedo- susurro…mientras bajaba la hoja de su vista…-Le pediré disculpas y le diré que no puedo- le salió un suspiro, tener un trabajo así, le podía traer dinero pero el entre dinero y cumpleaños de Alfred prefería lo ultimo aunque se cayera el mundo.

-Aquí dice que le pidió a todos pero que nadie quería- extendió otra hoja confirmando lo dicho.

-Pero…- intento replicar, como si su hermano fuera el jefe y Arthur le tuviera que pedir permiso a este.

-También dice que te dan una buena paga…-extendió otra hoja en donde le indicaba lo que le pagarían por una noche de mesero en una fiesta.

Al ingles le brillaron los ojos, podía celebrar el cumpleaños del artista antes de media noche y así no se le pasaría el día especial, si, una noche como mesero en un hotel de alto nivel en la que le pagaban mas que ese tacaño de Wang.

-Lo hare- y así cogió sus cosas y salió de su departamento puesto que la hora indicada estaba cerca.

-No me dejo decirle la ultima parte-susurro con una hoja en mano y los gemelos curiosos la arrancaron del gales .

Mientras los gemelos la leían lanzaban exclamaciones por doquier y molestando a Scott que quería ver animal planet en paz , grito furioso que se callaran ; aunque no lo estaba solo quería ver tranquilamente como los koalas comían .

-Pero Scott tienes que leer esto…- gritaron al unísono mientras le mostraban el telegrama.

-Vaya, vaya…¿será coincidencia?- Scott estaba sorprendido y no lo demostraba.

-_**Es destino**_- respondieron los hermanos mientras se retiraban del departamento ya que no habían encontrado comida que sea digerible en el departamento del inglés..

Y Mientras tanto Arthur llevaba en manos sus saco y una torta comprada ya que el mismo no pudo hacer una, el sabia hacer bocaditos incluso se convencía que el hacia los bocaditos más deliciosos, pero sus hermanos estaban allí y él no dudaba que en su preparación le echarían laxante o algo extraño para arruinar su comida como siempre.

Y así se dirigió al hotel _Palace royal_, sus simientes yacían en el centro de la ciudad, algo lejos de su departamento ya que el no vivía en un sitio acomodado o algo, no tenia dinero como para darse lujos y la propuesta de Dylan era tentadora con ese dinero pagaría 3 meses de renta y no se preocuparía.

Y la pregunta comenzó a rondar su cabeza -¿porque ofrecían tanto dinero?, solo era de camarero…ni que fueran a recibir a alguien importante…al presidente,¡ ja!-, seguro ese hotel tenia bastantes ingresos como para darse el lujo de pagar esa cantidad y así entre pensamientos de toda clase llego a su destino, aquella enorme construcción y hermosa a la vez.

* * *

Mientras que un aburrido norteamericano ubicado en el piso mas alto del palace royal veía aquella ciudad algo fea, y no era porque estuviera sucia o las construcciones fueran espantosas, si no mas bien era por el clima y por que el no quería estar allí, le parecía horrible el lugar ,¿Qué ganaban mandándole a ese lugar?, quería celebrar su cumpleaños lanzando todo por la ventana literalmente, ya que lo figurativo no era para el.

Ahora tenia que estar lejos; en esos últimos meses la prensa y los paparazis no le estaban favoreciendo en lo absoluto.

-Mon petit, debes vivir la vida, Aquí hay alguna chicas lindas dispuestas a tener un hijo tuyo o por lo menos tu cuerpo.- ese era el francés , tocaba el bajo en el grupo, un tipo que era mejor tenerlo tan lejos de su cuerpo como sea posible.

-Lo se, lo se…- formo una sonrisa , esa sonrisa que él mismo ya no sabia si era falsa o si realmente estaba sonriendo, la fama cambia y te vuelve en algunos aspectos hipócrita.

-Tenemos que pasar desapercibido - agrego el guitarrista procedente de España , que era mejor no hacerle enojar , era algo extraño .

-Mi asombrosa presencia será tu regalo…es mucho pedir…ja- con la mirada y sonrisa altanera entro el baterista, ególatra cortando la atmosfera tensa.

-¿Háganme recordar porque estoy en un lugar aburrido y con ustedes?-

-Estas aquí por que lo último que hiciste- ese era su manager, hermano del ególatra.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron aparecer, mientras que la iluminación solar desaparecía en el horizonte.

* * *

me gusta la aparicion de la india en un tirita de hallowen, aparición breve muy breve de Hong Kong, quería que apareciera nueva zelanda es lindo lo amo y me dan ganas de vi~introduce censura~... :D , amo a Norte america sacando su lado obscuro :D ...pero no deprimente , seria raro, solo digo que me gusta cuando esta en modo ~Se mira pero no se toca, soy sexy y lo sé...~

Ahora en pesemos con lo bueno, venganzas , intentos de matanza y demás chorradas que se me vengan a la mente...

Si aun después del resumen y el titulo que están de la patada han entrado a leer, comienzo a pensar que ~introduce aquí lo que piensas que yo pienso~


End file.
